fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rho-17
Rho-17 (ρ-17-) is a Murakumo Unit imitation created by Kokonoe and lives as the counterpart(formerly) and true form of Siegfried Schtauffen. Information To awaken Siegfried's modern counterpart, he sacrificed the half of his soul from his sword, Soul Calibur. As a result, instead of dying, his eyes turned lifeless and his pupils shrinked (like Mu's). The 17th Prime Field Device, Rho; awakens with some of Siegfried's memories. At some point in time, Rho-17 is also shown to have a split personality: a split between an emotionless man when around the others, and a charitable man when around Testament, Luna or even Talim, though this may be how he was programmed to act. In Continuum Shift, Rho intended to be the guardian of Sheol Gate after Nu-13 was deceased (after the events of Calamity Trigger) and was claimed to be the Sword of the Gods, Gekigami(Named after the Celestial Brush God of Lightning). When the Godslayer (Mu-12) came, Rho intended to banish her with his swift movements. He tried to fight valiantly but Mu assassinated him without mercy. As Jin arrived, he suddenly reached Rho, dying while regaining all of Siegfried's memories. After telling Jin that he wanted to tell Talim not to forget him, his body disintegrates, but Siegfried's soul flew away, returning to its owner. In Chrono Phantasma, after Siegfried regained his soul, Kokonoe once again reactivates Rho and became the true form of Siegfried, now with stronger abilities in order to defend Testament from the cursed beings, and even the Imperator's evil plans. Appearance Being Siegfried's true form and counterpart, Rho's physical appearance remains the same, with the exception of his eyes having changed to a soulless blue featuring tiny pupils, and his long blonde hair past his waist. His design was based off Nu's. When not in battle, he appears as a young man wearing a blue jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with turquoise-colored tape seals attached to the end. When assuming battle position, he dons futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind him in a wing-like formation. He now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. Rho even gains his scar on his right eye meaning that Siegfried's consciousness remains. Powers and Abilities Like his sister units,Rho has the ability to hover and fly through the air, and can use the disembodied swords behind him to attack and defend himself. Rho possesses spatial related powers, preemptively striking opponents by opening wormholes and stabbing his weapons through to the other side and attack them at a distance. Sometimes Rho fights like Siegfried when performing the following moves like Rook Splitter,Earth Divide,Piercing Hilt,Thrust Throw ''and ''Nightmare Killer. His Astral Heat, Gekigami's Arrows/Arrows of Lightning ''is quite similar to Nu-13/Lambda-11's astral heat, ''Sword of Destruction, but his swords form 8 gigantic lightning arrows to finish off his opponent. Musical Themes Till Fate Writes My Epitaph - Rho's Theme Sword of Doom II Awakening the Chaos - vs. Nightmare/Dark Rho-17 Stages Astral Chaos: Pathway - Harden your will, lest you succumb to the void. Gallery Image0739-1-.jpg|Rho inside the cauldron Image0738-1-.jpg|Mode Rho with Testament Image0733-1-.jpg|Siegfried fuses with Rho Image0734-1-.jpg|After defeating Orochi (100 years ago) Image0736-1-.jpg|Rho when outside of combat Image0742-1-.jpg|Rho gets killed by Mu's Blessed Mirror with Hazama's power Image0724.jpg|Rho in Continuum Shift Image0754-1-.jpg|Story Mode Image0755-1-.jpg|Pre-Battle Image0756-1-.jpg|Defeated Image0760-1-.jpg Image0759-1-.jpg Image0761-1-.jpg|Rho fighting his dark replica Image0757-1-.jpg|Siegfried as Rho in Talim's dream Image0765-1-.jpg|Rho and Jin's encounter against Dark Rho-17 at the Lost Cathedral Image0776.jpg|Rho meets an illusion of Siegfried Image0779.jpg|Emblem/Crest Image0822.jpg|Rho with his nox nyctores: Divina Gladius Image0816.jpg Image0820.jpg|Rho dies in front of Jin Image0825.jpg|Rho appeared as Siegfried's reflection in Soulcalibur 5 Image0826.jpg Image0829.jpg|A new rendition of Rho's crest in Chrono Phantasma Image0835.jpg Image0832.jpg|Without the robe Image0838.jpg|An encounter between Rho and his dark replica Image0844-1-.jpg Image0846-1-.jpg|Concept art Image0860-1-.jpg|Rho during his restoration process Image0871-1-.jpg|Rho's 2P concept for Soul Calibur 5 Image0868.jpg|Rho with Hakumen (unmasked) Image0865.jpg Image0874-1-.jpg Image0886-1-.jpg|unarmored 2P Image0885-1-.jpg|without the cloak Image0880-1-.jpg|Rho's 2P costume Image0915-1-.jpg|Rho's encounter against Sigma Trivia *When outside combat, his Nox; Murakumo is currently dubbed as Divina Gladius: Soul Calibur because of the influence that Siegfried is the wielder of the spirit sword in Soul Calibur 3 and 4. *In Continuum Shift's true ending, Rho continuously regains Siegfried's memories while battling against Mu-12 at the open gate. *Rho's colors resembles Siegfried's appearance from Soulcalibur 4. *The face on Rho's Nox remains its default appearance although it was depicted as Elysium, the spirit behind Soul Calibur. *Rho has a hidden story where he travelled to Kamiki through the Spirit Gate alongside Jin (as Hakumen) *Rho's second concept was based off Mu-12's with an exception of lacking the pauldrons and the necktie, making his appearance more revealing like Delta. Category:Soul Calibur Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Category:Fanbase